the_loud_house_revampedfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Charlotte Katakuri
Appearance Powers and abilities Requip circle: '''as with all of her transformations, Bella as Katakuri can use "Requip" to pulle out more spears to use in tandem with Bellas Telekinisis for a varity of spear like attacks. Spearmenship Equipment '''Mogura: Katakuri wields a trident named Mogura in battle. He was first seen wielding it during Sanji and Charlotte Pudding's wedding ceremony in the main timeline. When not in use, he keeps the trident inside his mochi body. [62] Katakuri is extremely skilled in wielding his trident Mogura, which he uses in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers and physical prowess to perform devastating thrusts. Tecnhiques with Mogura Mochi Tsuki (モチ突ツキ Mochi Tsuki?, literally meaning "Mochi Thrust"): Katakuri, while holding his spear Mogura, tightly twists his mochi arm and then untwists it while thrusting the spear forward, creating a powerful drilling stab that can easily pierce through and destroy buildings and structures. It was first used against Luffy in the main timeline who barely managed to dodge it, causing the attack to instead hit a building and completely destroy it.[6] It was later used against Luffy successfully, and created a massive, gaping wound on the side of his torso. [7] * Mochi Mochi No Mi The real Katakuri ate the Mochi Mochi no mi, and it is what Bella inherited when she learned to transform into him and can use his power. The Mochi Mochi no mi is a special Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that lets him create, control, and transform into mochi at will. His mochi is extremely thick and adhesive, allowing him to trap even extremely strong enemies with it, although it loses its effectiveness when exposed to moisture.11 The fruit allows Katakuri to transform his body to avoid attacks like a Logia user, as shown when he transformed himself into mochi when being struck by Capone Bege's bullets,42 and with the help of his Kenbunshoku Haki, he is even capable of manipulating his body structure to dodge Haki-imbued attacks and remain unharmed. He is very creative when using his fruit, as he used mochi to create earplugs to protect himself and his siblings from the sound of Big Mom's scream,24 and also used it to plug up and disable the cannons of Bege's Big Father fortress in the prime timeline. He frequently uses these abilities in hand-to-hand combat, sprouting several tendrils of mochi on his body to act as extra fists or legs; he can imbue these tendrils with Haki to deliver hard punches and kicks.64 By concentrating mochi into a single fist, Katakuri is capable of delivering punches of devastating power.58 Katakuri has also awakened his Devil Fruit powers, enabling him to transform inorganic material into mochi, enhancing the range of his attacks and capture field.45 Weakness Besides salt water due to being a devils fruit user, any type of moisture can make his mochi body to soft and hard to keep together. Besides inheriting Katakuris stoic mentality (and stubborn nature) Bella as Katakuri also inherited his love of sweets and shame of hating to have his mouth shown...(even in the "Uzumaki Ark" when Bella stripped down to her underwear and bra/chest bandages to kill the "Medusa hair" as Katakuri the only article of clothing on him was his scarf) and often threatening to do things to people and often yelling threats to JD and the team for trying to see his face. Category:Bellas Transformations